WARRIOR CAT PREFIXES
Acorn - Naive; outgoing; curious; appearance of an acorn. Adder - Aggressive; loyal; appearance of an adder. Alder - Reserved; cautious; wise; appearance of an alder tree; see Bark; see Timber Amber - Pushy; strict; amber-furred. Ant - Cooperative; cocky; appearance of an ant. Apple - Sweet; friendly; multi-skilled; appearance of an apple. Arch - Strict; aggressive; observant; arched body part/marking. Ash - Independent; moody; determined; appearance of ashes. Aspen - Reserved; intelligent; cold; natural leader;appearance of an aspen tree Badger - Hardworking; strong; aggressive; appearance of a badger. Bark - Secretive; reserved; appearance of bark. Bay - Carefree; light-hearted; adventurous; friendly; appearance of a bay. Bee - Aggressive; rambunctious; irritable; appearance of a bee. Beech - Prideful; aggressive; risk-taker;appearance of a beech plant. Beetle - Good-natured; independent; hardworking; appearance of a beetle. Berry - Caring; sweet; moody; cocky; appearance of berries. Birch - Good-natured; cooperative; appearance of birch. Bird - Graceful; quick; quiet; timid. Black - Stern; mysterious; sly; reserved; black-furred. Blizzard - Aggressive; see Snow Bloom - Open-minded; see Flower; see Blossom. Blossom - Quick learner; easily changed; kind. Blue - Wise; calm; collected; intelligent; meek; blue-gray furred. Bluebell - Graceful; elegant; traditional; appearance of bluebells. Boulder - Firm; stoic; strong; wise; reserved; appearance of a boulder. Bracken - Hardworking; flexible (mentally); appearance of bracken. Bramble - Determined; loyal; appearance of brambles. Breeze - Fluffy/scruffy fur; cocky; clever. Briar - Helpful; protective; defensive; independent; appearance of briar. Bright - Happy; outgoing; smart or clever; bright-furred. Brindle - Quiet; caring; kind; appearance of brindle. Bristle - Pushy; strict; stern; spiky fur. Broken - Aggressive; independent; grumpy. Brown - Brown furred; calm; practical; run-of-the-mill. Bumble - Good-natured; kind; easygoing; appearance of a bumblebee. Buzzard - Fierce; wise; aggressive; appearance of a buzzard. Cedar - Quiet; cooperative; intelligent; appearance of cedars. Cherry - Curious; clever; friendly. Chestnut - Clever; snarky; sarcastic; hardworking; intelligent; appearance of a chestnut. Chive - Elegant; formal; traditional; appearance of chive plants. Cinder - Outgoing; secretive; appearance of cinders. Claw - Strong; aggressive; cocky; sharp-clawed. Cloud - Cocky; graceful; white-furred; fluffy fur. Clover - Reserved; cooperative; lucky. Cone - Small; shy; appearance of a pinecone. Copper - Down to earth; lazy; practical; copper-colored fur. Creek - Smart; resourceful; quiet; calm; small; appearance of a creek. Cricket - Curious; small; timid; fast; good jumper; eager; appearance of a cricket. Crooked - Flexible (mentally); aggressive; twisted body part. Crouch - Sneaky; mischievous; good hunter. Crow - Aggressive; reserved; secretive; intelligent; blunt; appearance of a crow. Curl - Curly fur; see Ragged. Curly - Ditzy; see Curl. Cypress - Snarky; shy; appearance of a cypress tree; see Alder; see Hickory; see Larch. Daisy - Kind; caring; pale-furred. Dandelion - Outgoing; playful; kind; positive; gullible; naive; appearance of a dandelion. Dapple - Caring; dappled; graceful. Dark - Dark-furred; aggressive; determined; dark appearance. Dawn - Different; collected; quiet; loyal; light-furred. Deer - Timid; quiet; appearance of a deer. Dew - Skilled; intelligent; quiet; light-furred. Doe - Meek; see Fawn. Dove - Graceful; collected; smart; appearance of a dove. Down - Sweet; quiet; meek; fur like down feathers. Drift - Quiet; reserved; lightweight; distracted; appearance of driftwood. Drizzle - Lightweight; small; shy; see Rain. Duck - Quirky; gullible; good swimmer; appearance of a duck Dusk - Intelligent; quiet; courageous; appearance of the sky at dusk. Dust - Aggressive; loyal; hardworking; cocky; appearance of dust. Eagle - Regal; independent; cocky; appearance of an eagle. Echo - Calm; caring; good learner; mimicker; silver-furred. Eel - Solitary; irritable; sly; aggressive; appearance of an eel. Elder - Reserved; wise; observant; appearance of an elder tree; appearance of elderberries. Ember - Independent; brave; reserved. Fallow - Kind; cooperative; appearance of a fallow deer. Fawn - Shy; see Deer. Feather - Naive; graceful; light; calm; swift; appearance of a feather. Fennel - Firm; calm; collected; appearance of a fennel plant. Fern - Friendly; kind; quirky; peppy; appearance of fern. Ferret - Timid; sneaky; appearance of a Fidget - Twitchy; shaky; has seizures. Fin - Carefree; small; friendly; appearance of a fish. Finch - Smart; easygoing; outgoing; appearance of a finch. Fire - Fierce; passionate; bold; loyal; appearance of fire. Flail- Has seizures. Flame - Collected; see Fire. Flash - Bold; energetic; brash; bright fur; see Strike. Flax - Tall; thin; cautious; collected; intelligent; appearance of flax. Flint - Calm; collected; intelligent; standoffish; appearance of flint. Flower - Graceful; collected; kind; good-natured. Flutter - Small; shy; kind; sweet; timid; meek; weak; appearance of a butterfly. Fly - Energetic; small; nagging; appearance of a fly. Fog - Quiet; secretive; sneaky; hazy; appearance of fog; see Misty. Fox - Outgoing; cocky; clever or smart; appearance of a fox. Freckle - Shy; quirky; optimistic; dappled/spotted. Fringe - Standoffish; reserved; ragged fur; spiky fur; appearance of a fringe plant. Frog - Cooperative; appearance of a frog; see Toad. Frond - Playful; friendly; sweet; appearance of a frond. Frost - Cold; solitary; caring; white-furred. Furze - Quirky; bold; friendly; see Gorse. Fuzzy - Fluffy or scruffy fur. Golden - Passionate; bold; outgoing; golden-furred. Goose - Grumpy, rude/intrusive; delusional; appearance of a goose. Gorse - Hardworking; dependable; reserved; appearance of a gorse plant; see Furze. Grass - Straightforward; open; appearance of grass. Gravel - Grumpy; quiet; sketchy; pessimistic; strong; appearance of gravel. Gray - Gray-furred. Gull - Loud; intrusive; sarcastic; snarky; appearance of a gull. Hail - Tolerant; reserved; tough; appearance of hail. Half - Easygoing; appearance. Hare - Swift; small; appearance of a hare. Hawk - Fierce; aggressive; strong; smart; good eyes; appearance of a hawk. Hay - Lazy; carefree; eccentric; friendly; appearance of hay. Hazel - Kind; friendly; hazel-furred Heather - Smart; determined; loyal; bold; appearance of heather. Heavy - Heavy; tall; large; strong. Heron - Calm; gentle; organized; positive; appearance of a heron. Hickory - Open; stern; appearance of a hickory tree. Hill - Carefree; appearance of a hill. Hollow - Gullible; friendly; determined; light; weak. Holly - Bold; fierce; loyal; determined; appearance of holly. Honey - Sweet; friendly; kind; hazel or pale brown-furred. Hoot - Playful; energetic; see Owl. Hop - Energetic; good jumper. Hound - Lazy; care-free; hardworking; strong; good fighter; good sense of smell; wise; appearance of a dog. Ice - Aggressive; see Frost. Ivy - Solitary; determined; secretive; smart or clever. Jagged - Standoffish; appearance. Jay - Intelligent; collected; appearance of a jay. Jump - Good jumper; hyper: optimistic. Juniper - Reserved; quiet; meek; sweet; appearance of juniper berries. Kink - Slightly twisted/disabled body part. Kestrel - Flexible (mentally); hardworking; smart; appearance of a kestrel. Kite - Swift; agile; good hunter; appearance of a kite bird. Lake - Graceful; caring; meek; appearance of a lake. Larch - Timid; calm; gentle; soft-spoken; appearance of a larch tree. Lark - Bold; open; kind; outgoing; friendly; appearance of a lark. Leaf - Collected; quiet; smart; gentle; caring. Leopard - Pushy; bold; loyal; appearance of a leopard. Lichen - Meek; curled or matted fur. Light - Collected; see Bright. Lightning - Sneaky; swift; solitary; smart; bright-furred. Lily - Gentle; caring; graceful. Lion - Bold; regal; wise; strong; loyal; cooperative; appearance of a lion. Little - Small; shy. Lizard - Grumpy; straightforward; down to earth; appearance of a lizard. Log - Tough; brutish; strong; reserved; hardworking; appearance of a log. Long - Loyal; gullible; long body part. Loud - Loud; bold; outgoing; bright; loyal. Lynx - Strong; resilient; good fighter; good hunter; stealthy; appearance of a lynx. Maggot - Irritable; grumpy; appearance of maggots. Mallow - Blunt; kind; appearance of a mallow plant. Maple - Determined; skilled; strict; sweet. Marigold - Friendly; kind; appearance of a marigold. Marsh - Caring; curious; collected; kind; quirky; grumpy; appearance of marsh. Meadow - Kind; friendly; outgoing; open; has many pelt colors. Midge - Small; shy; intrusive; annoying; appearance of a midge. Milk - Kind; forgiving; motherly; white-furred. Minnow - Timid; quiet; introverted; appearance of a minnow. Mint - Logical; intelligent; friendly; open; light fur. Mist - Organized; see Misty. Mistle - Elegant; gracious; loving; careful; precise; manipulative; silver fur; appearance of a mistle thrush; appearance of mistletoe. Misty - Kind; cooperative; smart; collected; silver-furred. Mole - Laid back; easygoing; appearance of a mole. Morning - Kind; peaceful; caring. Moss - Quirky; curious; meek; caring. Mossy - See Moss Moth - Secretive; kind; quiet; meek; appearance of a moth. Mottle - Cranky; irritable; clever; mottled fur. Mouse - Loyal; pushy; quiet; appearance of a mouse. Mud - Fluffy or scruffy fur; outgoing; curious; strong; aggressive; appearance of mud. Myrtle - Caring; quiet; intelligent; appearance of a myrtle bush. Nectar - Sweet; optimistic; outspoken; knowledgeable; kind; delicate; appearance of nectar. Needle - Aggressive; sly; energetic; spiky fur; sharp claws/teeth; see Pine. Nettle - Calm; aggressive; loyal. Newt - Cooperative; logical; quiet; appearance of newt. Night - Calm; smart; sneaky; skilled; dark-furred. Nut - Good-natured; gullible; see Acorn. Oak - Carefree; loyal; cooperative; appearance of oak. Oat - Friendly; open; laid-back; appearance of oats. Odd - Strange; delusional; deformed. Olive - Determined; moody; skilled; appearance of an olive. One - Collected; appearance. Otter - Calm; graceful; outgoing; loyal; appearance of an otter. Owl - Intelligent; logical; reserved; mysterious; good fighter; good hunter; appearance of an owl. Pale - Sarcastic; impatient; stoic; gentle; pale fur. Parsley - Spunky; rash; playful; appearance of parsley leaves. Patch - Easygoing; carefree; appearance. Pear - Kind; quirky; meek; cooperative; appearance of a pear. Pebble - Naive; quirky; sweet; outgoing. Perch - Good balance; graceful; appearance of a perch fish. Petal - See Flower. Pigeon - Clumsy; gullible; cooperative; appearance of a pigeon. Pike - Cocky; daring; fierce; aggressive; bold; appearance of a pike fish. Pine - Smart; calm; careful; appearance of a pine tree. Plum - Quirky; easygoing; quick learner. Pod - Cooperative; conformist; small; naive. Pool - Small; quiet; see Lake. Poppy - Kind; calm; friendly; good-natured. Pounce - Good jumper; playful; good hunter. Prickle - Cranky; impatient; negative; spiky fur. Primrose - Elegant; see Rose. Puddle - Outgoing; curious; see Pool. Quail - Hardworking; loyal; appearance of a quail; see Bracken. Quick - Clever; witty; see Swift. Rabbit - See Hare. Ragged - Scruffy fur; aggressive; solitary. Rain - Calm; quiet; playful; friendly; appearance of rain. Rat - Irritable; aggressive; sneaky; appearance of a rat; see Mouse. Raven - Timid; smart; appearance of a raven. Red - Loyal; strong; brave; logical; reddish fur. Reed - Calm; intelligent; reserved; appearance of reeds. Ripple - Quiet; careful; light; reserved; silver tabby; bluish fur. River - Strong; cooperative; quiet; blue-gray fur. Robin - Hardworking; kind; appearance of a robin. Rock - Strong; reserved; appearance of a rock. Rook - Ambitious; hardworking; reserved; appearance of a rook bird. Root - Stubborn; honest; grumpy; appearance of a root. Rose - Gentle; caring; quiet; reserved; kind; graceful; appearance of a rose. Rowan - Cooperative; kind; appearance of a rowan. Rubble - Grumpy; short-tempered; appearance of rubble. Running - Swift; loyal; long legged. Rush - Clumsy; swift; appearance of a rush bird. Russet - Determined; bold; reddish fur. Rye - Quiet; logical; appearance of rye. Sage - Collected; calm; reserved; appearance of a sage. Sand(y) - Skilled; pushy; moody; optimistic; silly; appearance of sand. Scorch - See Flame. Sedge - Pushy; reserved; appearance of sedges. Seed - Small; intelligent; logical; analytic; appearance of a seed. Shade - Sneaky; see Shadow. Shadow - Reserved; proud; see Dark. Sharp - Aggressive; strict; sharp body part; good fighter; see Claw Sheep - Oblivious; hazy; sweet; anxious; conformist; appearance of a sheep. Shell - Reserved; hardworking; calm; shy; appearance of a shell. Shimmer - Shy; optimistic; open; bright-furred. Shining - Optimistic; hopeful; kind; outgoing; glossy fur. Short - Short; small. Shred - Scarred; good fighter; aggressive; patchy fur. Shrew - Meek, quiet, flexible (mentally); level-headed; appearance of a shrew. Silver - Collected; graceful; calm; silver-furred. Sky - Open; quirky; loyal; appearance of the sky. Slate - Cunning; reserved; good fighter; appearance of a slate. Sleek - Smooth fur. Slight - Quiet; timid; shy; reserved; faded markings. Sloe - Quiet; hardworking; gentle; brave; appearance of a sloe plant. Small - Small body part; see Short. Smoke - Solitary; irritable; secretive; appearance of smoke. Snail - Slow; lazy; appearance of a snail. Snake - See Adder. Sneeze - Has allergies. Snip - Stumpy tail; chopped off body part. Snook - Cooperative; complacent; care-free; appearance of a snook fish. Snow - Kind; quiet; smart; appearance of snow. Soft - Innocent; kind; gentle; soft fur. Song - Loud; graceful. Soot - Loyal; good-natured; appearance of soot. Sorrel - Caring; motherly; kind; appearance of sorrel. Spark - Determined; skilled; fierce; passionate; appearance of sparks. Sparrow - Calm; intelligent; cooperative; appearance of a sparrow. Speckle - Caring; protective; speckled. Spider - Reserved; sneaky; lightweight/small/thin; appearance of a spider. Spike - Moody; short-tempered; spiky fur. Splash - Energetic; optimistic; determined; good swimmer/fisher. Spot(ted) - Calm; kind; small; spotted fur. Squirrel - Outgoing; energetic; appearance of a squirrel. Stag - Pushy; firm; strong; appearance of a stag. Starling - Skilled; pushy; appearance of a starling. Stem - Tall; thin; intelligent; kind; appearance of a stem. Stoat - Kind; cooperative; appearance of a stoat. Stone - Intelligent; see Rock. Stork - Tall; thin; intelligent; patient; careful; collected; graceful; appearance of a stork. Storm - Skilled; strong; determined; gray-furred. Strike - Sly; swift; good fighter; impulsive; cocky. Stumpy - Broken body part; short tail. Sun - Outgoing; bright; bright furred. Sunny - Open; organized; see Sun. Swallow - Intelligent; curious; reserved; appearance of a swallow. Sweet - Sweet, kind. Swift - Appearance of a swift bird; see Running. Tall - Tall; intelligent; cooperative. Talon - Good fighter; hooked claws; reserved; intelligent; aggressive. Tangle - Unlucky; clumsy; curly fur; matted fur. Tansy - Sweet; optimistic; bouncy; appearance of tansy. Tawny - Kind; quirky; tawny fur. Thistle - Aggressive; solitary; sly; energetic; appearance of thistles. Thorn - Fierce; see Bracken. Thrift - Graceful; tall; resourceful; appearance of a thrift plant. Thrush - Flexible (mentally); good-natured; appearance of a thrush. Thunder - Skilled; cooperative; strong; brave; aggressive; large. Tiger - Fierce; strong; appearance of a tiger. Timber - Standoffish; tough; reserved; wise; appearance of wood. Toad - Cooperative; good-hearted; carefree; appearance of a toad; see Frog. Torn - Aggressive; wise; torn body part. Trout - Cocky; good swimmer; appearance of a trout. Tulip - Sweet; small; kind; motherly; naive; appearance of a tulip. Tumble - Eager; playful; clumsy; appearance of tumbleweed. Turtle - Intelligent; quiet; wise; slow; good swimmer; motherly; appearance of a turtle. Twig - Small; thin; weak; loving; appearance of a twig. Vine - Sly; sarcastic; cunning; see Ivy. Violet - Graceful; kind; reserved; lilac furred. Vixen - Reserved; independent; see Fox. Vole - Aggressive; jittery; appearance of a vole; see Mole. Wasp - Moody; aggressive; appearance of a wasp. Wave - Strong; powerful; good swimmer; appearance of waves. Weasel - Easygoing; practical; snarky; appearance of a weasel. Web - Sensitive; protective; appearance of cobwebs. Weed - Pushy; loyal; tabby. Wet - Meek; grumpy; likes water. Whisker - Aggressive; appearance of whiskers. White - White-furred. Whorl - Quirky; fun-loving; spiral markings. Wild - Energetic; rambunctious; ambitious; reckless; spiky fur; appearance of a wild animal. Willow - Caring; calm; quiet; appearance of willow. Wind - Outgoing; open; reserved; silver-furred. Wolf - Strong; skilled; determined; cooperative; appearance of a wolf. Wood - Hardworking; honest; practical; appearance of wood. Wooly - Good-natured; appearance of wool. Wren - Intelligent; reserved; appearance of a wren. Yarrow - Irritable; skillful; appearance of yarrow. Yellow - Pushy; determined; yellow body part Tell me if there are any names I missed, and see what your warriors name says about you. Have fun!